The Champions Volume 1
by cobra
Summary: Sequel to the White knight. First part up. Earths Champion is found. But Trouble is not far behind. volume one done
1. Default Chapter

The Champions. Part 1.  
  
Xander turned right taking the ramp off of the interstate. He was smiling to himself his eyes hid from the sun by a pair of ray-ban sunglasses. He looks to his right at the name of the town he has just entered. Roswell. New Mexico.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel Evans sat at the bar of the Crashdown Cafe. Maria, one of her 'friends' stood on the other side leaning over the counter. "So Isabel. Whats up?" Isabel only shrugged. She never really answered anyone but Michael and Max. It wasn't because she wanted to be a bitch it was because she didn't want to be close to anyone. She didn't want anyone to get close to her. "Well aren't you in a talkative mood." Isabel again shrugged and took a drink of her sprite. Maria gave up and walked toward a waiting customer. Isabel sat alone at the counter as the bell above the entrance rang and a Xander walked in. He sat beside her as Maria walked up to him. "What can I get you?" Xander looked around for a second. "Crash and Burn Burger, Little green fries, and a sprite." Maria nodded writing everything down. "It'll be about ten minutes." Xander nodded and looked around the cafe one more time. His eyes settled on the girl beside him. "Hey. I'm Xander." Isabel nodded. Xander tilted his head and looked at her face. "Oh hello Xander i'm.... Your supposed to finish that sentence." Isabel turned and sent him a glare. Xander smiled at her. "Isabel." Xander nodded. "Nice to meet you Isabel. What do you usually say after the pick up line?" Xander said this with a smile and Isabel couldn't help but chuckle. "I wouldn't know. I don't try to pick girls up." Xander shrugged. "Me either. Probably because I'm not very good at it." Isabel was smiling openly now. " Well your doing a pretty good job today." Xander looked at her curiously. "Really. So does that mean you'll eat lunch with me?" Isabel just shrugged and Xander motioned his arm to an empty booth. "After you me lady." Isabel rolled her eyes and the duo walked to the booth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael and Max walked into the crashdown as nightfall settled on the horizon. As usual Michael was the only one talking. "I'm telling you Max. I have a bad feeling." Max only nodded as he and Michael sat at the bar. Michael looked around the cafe then tapped Max on the shoulder. "Who's Isabel talkin to?" Max turned around and looked. " I don't know." Before Michael could say anything Maria walked over. " They've been talking for hours. What about I don't know." Michael looked frightned. "You don't think.?" Max shook his head. "No. She wouldn't do that." Michael doesn't seem so sure. Max sighs. "Lets go." Michael nods and puts on his 'im a badass face' both Max and Michael walk to the booth. "Whose this Iz?" Isabel looks up and frowns at Max. "Max, Michael this is Xander. Xander this is my brother Max and my friend Michael." Xander holds out his hand and shakes Max's. Michael simply looks at the hand until Xander drops it. "Nice to meet you." Michael looks at Xander as he talks to Isabel. "We need to leave Iz. Got stuff to do." Isabel looks like she's going to protest but relents. "I have to go Xander. See you later?" Xander nods. "Yeah I'll be in town a few days." Isabel nods smiling and stood walking out the door with Michael and Max. Xander laid some money down on the table and walked out the door toward his hotel room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into his room picking up his phone and dialing a number from memory. "Hey Giles." He seems to be listening. "Great. We only need about 6 bedrooms. Convert a warehouse or something." He listens for a second nodding. "Yeah. I'm in Roswell with the Earths Champion. No I haven't told her yet. I want to ease her into the idea." He listens a little more. "I know Giles. Look I'm not giving a 18 year old girl a crash course in the night life." He nods his head to himself again. "I know. Look I have to go. Tell Willow to find out all she can on Isabel Evans." Xander listens again for a few second. "Yeah she's the Earths Champion. Tell the gang I'll be home in a few weeks. Bye." Xander hangs up the phone and lays back on the bed. After a few minute he looks out the window to his right. The sun has almost completely sit. "Lets see if Roswell has a nightlife." With that said Xander stood picked up his duster and walked out the door.  
  
I know short part. Sorry but my next one is alot longer. I like to keep certain parts of the fic in the same part. The action will start soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spuffy the witch: I'm going for it. If this falls below expectations. Sorry.  
  
Dr. Gonzo: Thanks man. I try my best. Really I do. And yes Xander love is a wonderful thing.  
  
ArikaJayne: Your the first person that has been recommended to read my fics. (that i know of.) Tell your friend thank you for me and to keep reading. I'll try not to let the fic get worse. PROMISE.  
  
Steve: Believe it or not I WAS going to use Clark. But with all his power he wouldn't have fit in the story. Although I am going to write a Smallville fic in the future. Keep reviewing man.  
  
And for whoever said that leaving this fic unfinished would be like sending you to a hell dimension. No problems the fic will be finished. Just don't expect it in the near future. I have alot of fic on my plate. Once I finish the Immortals i'm going to write a fic for Whitewerewolf's HalfShell verse.  
  
Oh and expect this to be a hell of a long fic. I have enough planned out for two sequel fics roughly the size of White Knight. But I'll probably break them down to shorter fics. Okay time for me to ask a question. Should the fic be more humorus?  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	2. chapter 2

The Champions Volume 1 part 2.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Xander walked through the darkened alleys of Roswell. The town was actually pretty small. That suprised him somewhat do to its reputation. He walked by the Crashdown on his way to his hotel room. The town was quiet. But for some unknown reason he was feeling uneasy. Something was wrong. His instincts told him that much. Nothing I can do about it now he thought to himself as he entered his hotel room. Shutting the door on darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael walked from his house toward Max's. His 'father' was in another one of his drinking moods. Which meant that soon he would be in his 'lets beat the hell out of someone moods'. Michael left when he saw his father. He knew who was the target of his 'fathers' anger. He walked through the dark streets thinking. He was so deep in thought he didn't see the man following him until three more men stepped out of the shadows in front of him. Michael tried not to show his panic. "Who are you?" The biggest of the men laughed deeply. He stepped into the light causing Michael to fall a step back in shock. The ridges on the mans forehead seemed to stand out on his otherwise flat, pale features. "What the hell are you?!" The vampire simply laughed. "We should ask you the same thing. Get him." Michael turned to run but was stopped short when the vamp that had been following him grabbed his throat with both hands and lifted him into the air. "Where do you think your going?" Thats the last sentence Michael heard before darkness overtook him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander woke early to the sunlight streaming through the window into his eyes. Groaning he sat up and walked toward the bathroom. The feeling of despair growing larger in the pit of his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the Crashdown around noon. He looked aroung the cafe on impulse and saw Max, Isabel, Maria and another girl whispering in a corner booth. Not wanting to intrude. (Or be found out just yet) Xander moved and sat at the counter ordering lunch. He tried to focus on the groups conversation but only managed to hear certain words such as Michael and missing. Not good words in either case. The group stood and Xander walked out of the Cafe before they noticed him. He had overheard Michaels situation and to tell the truth it hit to close to home. He was probably heading to Max's. Xander thought to himself as he walked down the street. He walked the main stretch of road slowly searching the ground and surrounding area. He stopped abruptly when he saw the broken Fossil watch on the ground. Bending over to pick it up he saw that the leather band was broken and the face cracked. The time had stopped at 1:22. 'He put up a struggle.' Xander thought as he stood up the watch held loosely in his right hand. Xander sighed and continued walking down the streets of Roswell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael awoke in darkness. A hulking figure standing over him. "Its about time you woke up." Michael only groaned in response. "Don't worry. Your friends will be here real soon." This snapped Michael out of his pain. "Stay.. Stay away from them." The big man laughed and turned walking out of the darkened room. "No. I don't think i want to do that. Sweet dreams." The man opened a door and light streame in temporarily blinding Michael. The door shut leaving nothing in the room other than the tied up alien and the chair he sat in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander watched three vampires walk from the forest back toward town. He quickly followed sneaking up behind the trio of demons. "Hey." The three vamps turned around at the same time the one on Xanders left was hit in the jaw with a right cross. Xander spun to his left spin sidekicking the middle Vampire in the stomach. Before completing his spin his Katana was out of his coat and already taking the head of the last standing vampire. He quickly took the head of the one he punched and finally pointed the tip of his Katana at the last ones throat. "Don't kill me man... Please." Xander chuckled. "What do you know about a kidnapping?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood on the edge of the cliff looking toward the cabin surrounded by vamps. 'I can't take this many alone. Well maybe i can.' Xander thought for a second. He stood slowly. and walked back toward the center of town. 'I'm going to need some help.'  
  
Thats it for part 2. Next part Xander tries to get some help. although it isn't as easy as it sounds. Keep reviewing. 


	3. chapter 3

The Champions volume 1 3/?  
  
I own nothing.  
  
I thought I would warn you. There is a discription on how to make Maltov Cocktails in this well not how to make but a list of ingredients. Again thought I'd warn you.  
  
Background on crossover at bottom of page.  
  
Xander walked into the Crashdown the following morning and looked for Isabel. He saw her, Max and a dark haired girl talking. Xander walked over quickly and tossed the watch on the table. The trio looked up at the dark haired young immortal in confusion. "You want to save him. Come with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later had the entire group. Isabel, Maria, Max, and Liz in Xanders motel room All standing as Xander tossed a large duffel bag on the bed and opened it. "What I'm about to tell you is very far out there." Xander looked up and smiled. "That was ironic." The entire group fidgeted and began looking for a way out. Xander sighed as he sat two pistol crossbows on the bed. "Don't worry I really couldn't care less what the hell you are." The two aliens visably relaxed. Slightly. Isabel took charge. "What is this about Xander?" Xander continued pulling stakes and vials of holy water from the bag. "I know where Michael is. He's in a cabin east of town. Being held by about fifty vamps." The group looked at him dumbly. Xander shook his head. "Vamps. Vampires. You know the whole 'I will suck you blood' Dracula thing?" The Roswell gang only nodded. Max chuckled. "Its not so hard to believe." The three women looked at him strangly then remembered there were two aliens in the room. If only they knew there was someone a whole lot stranger than an alien standing with them. Xander threw the empty bag aside and looked at his armory. Two pistol crossbows, Five vials of holy water, ten stakes, five crosses and his sword. "Hope this is enough." He mumbles to himself barely audible but still heard by everyone. Xander sighs and see's there's about ten hours of light left. They needed something to even the odds. He could take thirty on a good day. But he didn't think the others could take twenty. "We haven't got a chance in hell." He looked up in thought the rooms other occupants watching him carefully. "Do you have any sporting good or army surplus stores around here?" Isabel nodded along with the others. "Yeah. Why?" Xander smiled for the first time in several hours. "Ever watch McGuyver?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group stood in the Evan's family garage. Xander sat at the work bench. A can of gasoline and two bottles of black powder sat in front of him. Isabel looked at him carefully. "What are you doing?" Xander picked up a small wooden cross and a glass coke bottle. "I had these crosses blessed before I left Sunnydale. I'm going to fill about five or so coke bottles with black powder. The gasoline will act as a quick ignighter." Isabel nodded. "And the crosses?" Xander smiled. "I'm trying something new. The way I see it once something is blessed its blessed forever. Being broken shouldn't effect it. I'm going to break up the cross and put the pieces in the bottles. When they explode the pieces of the crosses should fly out in all directions and hopefully if not dust the vamps at least hurt them like hell." Isabel nodded again. It seemed like a good Idea. Max and Liz walked into the garage with a bunch of rags. Max looked at everything and had to ask. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Xander chuckled. "No. That make you feel better?" Max shook his head. "Lots." Xander again looked in thought. "Bring me a bar of soap. Maltov cocktails will work on vamps just as well as this. I guess i just have to test this out." Isabel, Liz, and Maria shook there heads as Max went into the house to get a bar of soap. Isabel chuckled. "Boys and there toys." Xander rolled his eyes. "Girls and there shoes." He was hit three times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had just started to set when the group led by Xander reached the cliff he looked off of the night before. Max looked around then at Xander questioningly "If these guys are vamps why didn't we attack during the day?" Xander looked up at Max pulling his eyes from the cabin. "Michael would be inside with the vamps. During the day the vamps would have nowhere to run making them to things crazy. Like kill Michael just for the fun of it. If a vamp knows he's done for he at least wants to take someone with him." Max nodded. It did make sense. As the sun started to make its final disent Xander turned to the group. "Isabel your with me. Max, Liz, Maria. Stay up here or at least a good distance away from the fire fight. Liz, watch what you shoot at with the crossbow." The others nodded. Well all except Isabel. "Why do I have to go with you?!" Xander smiled. "Its your destiny. And basicly with everything down there being ugly. Michael included. I need something pretty to look at." Isabel didn't respond so Xander started walking away Isabel followed quickly. Xander turned and looked at the three teenagers he left behind. "Watch eachothers backs and BE CAREFUL." The three nodded. Isabel and Xander walked around the cliff and hid close to he cabin. Xander pulled on of his new toys from his duffel bag and waited. He didn't have to wait long as the first vampire walked out of the large cabin. Once Xander saw about ten. He nodded to himself lighting the bomb and tossing it. It wasn't ten seconds later that all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
The crossover so far is Roswell/Buffy/and highlander elements. I'll explain.  
  
Xander is an immortal (Highlander) and the White Knight (Buffy)  
  
Roswell was a WB series about a group of teenage aliens set in Roswell New Mexico. Characters.  
  
Isabel: Tall Blonde. Usually cold to anyone not Michael or Max. As explained in the fic she despises being different. Not having a normal life.  
  
Max: Max is Isabels brother. Max is a calm and collected sort of guy. He almost never panics. He loves Elizabeth. (Not an alien) But he also knows he's different and doesn't want to get close to anyone.  
  
Michael: The parinoid one. He acts tough to hide his fears. As said in the fic his homelife sucks. He was found by a different couple than Max and Isabel. Michael really likes Maria. (Not alien) But he is really really paranoid. He has walls around him so to speak. He doesn't even want to get close to Max and Iz. Well not to close anyway.  
  
Elizabeth: The first non alien to find out the groups secret. She was shot and Max healed her.  
  
Maria: Second person to find out about the aliens. Likes Michael alot. Elizabeths best friend.  
  
I hope that clears things up. Sorry about the confusion. from now on i'll put a character list in before I write the fic. or i'll tell there story in the fic somehow. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Teri: I can actually think about my other fics now. What did you think of the song i used? I think it fit just right. But the authors opinion doesn't count for much. (I use to)  
  
AkiraJayne: Thanks. And I know there short. It makes you guess want more and gets me more reviews. What can I say. I'm a review junky.  
  
Orion: I also think a little Iz/Xand is a good thing. And this will still be a B/X story. A long way from now. Like I said I have alot of ideas for this fic.  
  
Steve: You might or might not like what I have planned to get Isabel to go with Xander. Since that is such a big part of volume one. I'm not telling yet. Bribiry always works though. j/k  
  
Darklight: Faith has a different role in this fic. I'll give you a hint. The Guardian or White Knight (Xander) is the protector of the slayer. But there are two slayers. What a delimma huh? I'll explain more at a later date. 


	4. chapter 4

The Champions Volume 1 part 4  
  
I own nothing..  
  
The bomb exploded sending pieces of wood and glass in all directions. The vampires howled in pain as parts of there bodies began to smoke. Xander's idea was working. Xander waved his arm to the three people on the cliff above them and smiled as Max threw a maltov cocktail. Xander counted six vamps dusted and more would be soon. Xander turned in time to see another ten vampires run from around the back of the house. Breathing in slowly he withdrew his Katana and went on the attack. "Stay undercover Iz and watch your back!" Isabel nods keeping a cross in one hand and a pistol crossbow ready in the other. Xander takes a look back as he decapitates two vamps and see Max throw another cocktail. Deciding not to worry about them for awhile he moves closer to the cabin swinging his katana as he moves through the vampire horde. His eyes start to glow as he raises his quickening.With all the people watching he doesn't want to show his true power. No one but Methos and Duncan knew of it. And if Giles was researching he would probably find out soon enough. Xander had moved through a good portion of the vamps spinning and lunging as he went. He counted ten left. He watched as flames erupted about thirty feet from his position. Seven. He could do seven with little work. As he finished with the last he turned as he heard Isabel screaming. Looking to the edge of another cliff to his right he see's the lead vamp. The vampire is at least six feet four inches tall. Broad shouldered and muscular. It wasn't his size that scared Xander it was what the vampire was doing while standing over the limp form of Michael. Xander began running toward the vampire unleashing his full potential as he ran. Lightning enveloped him as he moved with nearly unseeing speeds. The vampire began his chants. " Malistas! God of Sin and Hate! With the blood of the otherworlder I beg of you! Grant me the power to do your bidding!" As the dagger moved toward's Michael's throat Xander hit the big Vampire in a flying tackle knocking both of them off the cliff. Xander and the vampires body's hit the ground two hundred feet below with a dull thump. With Xander's last breath he shoved a stake through the monsters unbeating heart. Then he died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel and the rest of the Roswell Gang looked over the cliff to see Xander's bloody body laying in pile of dust. Isabel had tears in her eyes and all but Max and Michael looked away in disgust. Michael finally broke the silence. "Lets go get the body." The rest of the group nodded slowly and walked back toward Xander's bike and Max's jeep. All of them in mourning for the young man who gave his life for someone he didn't know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Liz, Iz and Maria were in the jeep with Michael following on Xander's bike. Isabel was looking at the darkened sky and Liz and Maria were looking at her. Max wasn't really focused on driving. He was thinking back to when he had to pick up Xander. Something was strange about the young man. Something that he couldn't comprehend. Xander was in the very back of the jeep under a tarp. It had been about twenty minutes since his fall. The gang was shocked when they heard a moan from the back of the jeep. Max pulled off the road quickly everyone jumped out of the jeep as Michael pulled off the road on Xander's Suzuki. "What are we stopping for?" Michael didn't need an answer as Xander sat up and threw off the tarp. He stood up on shaky legs and stepped out of the back of the jeep. He saw the stunned faces. "I can explain. But can I get a shower first?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again the Roswell gang stood in Xander's motel room. Xander walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. The girls blushed and Michael rolled his eyes. Max was just stoitic. "Hand me a shirt would ya Mike." Michael frowned and tossed Xander a black t-shirt. Xander grabbed a pair of black jeans and some other things and walked back into the bathroom to change. He walked out a few minutes later his long hair still wet and took a seat on the bed beside Isabel. "Ask away?" A thousand questions flew from five directions and he had to hold his hands up to silence them. "One at a time." The others nodded and all looked at Max. "What are you?" Xander chuckled and sat back against the headboard. "I'm the white knight." He saw the confused looks on the others faces. Xander sighed. "Demons and Vampires are real. All through history one girl has stood against the darkness. The Slayer. I fought beside the slayer for two years. Then. Well I was basicaly sent to hell." The group looked at him in shock. "To get out of hell I had to make a deal with the PTB or the powers that be. The overseers of humanity. I had to become a champion. But fate bit me in the ass and it turned out I wasn't a champion. I was and am the white knight. The protector of the slayer and leader of the champions. I think there's more to it but i'm cloudy on the details." The gang all nodded. "Anymore questions?" Max nodded. "Why are you here?" Xander sighed "Thats a complicated story. I came here to find someone." Isabel spoke up quickly. "Who maybe we can help?" Xander chuckled. "I've already found her." He said this while looking at Isabel. Everyone noticed. "M..Me?" Xander nodded. "You. And before you ask why.. Your a champion. Actually your the Earths Champion." Isabel was in shock. As were the rest of the crew. "But.. I'm not from earth." Xander chuckled. "The PTB have a really bad sense of humor. Like me. I was normal guy up until a few years ago." Isabel was still not comprehending what Xander was telling her. "What am I supposed to do?" Xander sighed and smiled. "I'll tell you that in a few days. Until then just have fun. Don't worry about the future. Can you do that?" Isabel nodded to herself more than to Xander. "Yeah." Xander's smile grew. "And how about dinner?" Isabel nodded absentmindedly then her head shot up. She smiled slighty. "Sure." Michael was about to open his mouth until he felt Max's hand on his shoulder. He looked at Max who shook his head. Michael relaxed. Liz and Maria simply stood there dumbfounded. Michael turned to leave first. "Your welcome." Michael turned back to him and flipped him the bird. Xander chuckled. "No Thanks!!" The rest of the Roswell gang couldn't help but laugh breaking some of the tension in the air. Xander smiled. "Nice guy. Really." The Roswell crew chuckle and move to the door Xander following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days went by in a blur of laughs. Xander and the Roswell gang became very close. Even Michael had begun to warm up to Xander. After he found out the two had alot in common. Xander sat on his Suzuki looking at the group. Isabel behind him. "You sure you want to come with me Iz?" Isabel nodded smiling slightly. "Yeah. It isn't like I'll be gone forever." Xander chuckled. "Max. You and the others will always have a place with us. You know that." Max nodded smiling. "I know. Nice meeting you Xander. Bye Iz. I'll see you soon." The goodbye's went by quickly and soon the two champions were on there way to the Champion Of Demons. Isabel yelled over the rush of air. "Can we not get a car?" Xander nodded. "When we hit L.A. Promise." Isabel nodded to herself and sat back for the long ride. She took a look back at Roswell. Her home. And she smiled. She never liked the place. And from what Xander said Max and Michael would be following them soon. Life was getting better. She tightened her grip on Xander as the bike hit the 80 mph mark. They drove on into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Isabel walked down the streets of China Town. "So this whoever couldn't give you an adress?" Xander sighed. "Leo. And no he didn't give me an address." Xander walked up to an old man who was pushing a cart. "Excuse me sir. But do you know a man named Caine?"  
  
End of Volume One.  
  
I know it was a short volume but I'm giving each champion there own volume. There will be a volume two and most likely a volume three before I start on there sunnydale fics. I decided to break them down to keep the ideas all together. Well review. I'll start on volume 2 tonight. Of course I'm taking tomorrow off. :)  
  
Steve: Don't worry I will write more character central later on. Volume two will be mostly talking. What do you expect. Its a Kung Fu the legend continues cross. This is where Xander will learn life's lessons. As will Isabel. Expect Xander to annoy the hell out of Capt. Simms and even get on Caine's nerves a little. And you can't help but think of how he'll talk to the ex-merc kermit.  
  
MagnusXXN: Okay. time for a little confession. I only watched Season 1. and if i remember right Alex wasn't a huge part of it. and Was Tess even there? Again don't know. If those are your favorite characters i could look them up and put them in a later fic if you like. Just let me know.  
  
Orion: Believe me Buffy will not be the reason of there breakup. I promise. And I'm not really sure how far i want to take Iz/Xander. I'm kinda playing that ship by ear. but again no worries.  
  
Rob: The fight stuck in this part. I just couldn't get into it for somereason. Usually i try to but as much description as i can in the fight scenes but in this I just couldn't. Sorry. I'll try harder next time.  
  
Teri: No problem. As for the song. I meant in my other fic I use to. I confused myself when i reread it so don't worry about it. lol.  
  
Kung Fu The legend Continues.  
  
This is what I know. I'll start with a description of the show then move into the characters i'm going to focus on in the fic.  
  
The story follows a shoalin monk named Kwai Chang Caine. After the temple he and his son live is destroyed and both he and his son think the other dead. Caine goes on a trip to find himself. Years in the future. I think 20 not sure. He finds his son. His son Detective Peter Caine is a homicide detective assigned to china town. Peter at first doesn't take his fathers path in life. But after a while he begins to train again.  
  
Peter Caine: Son of Kwai Chang Caine. Adopted by a police captain he also joined the force. Though thought of as a loose cannon he is widely respected for his abilities.  
  
Kwai Chang Caine: Peter's father. He is a shoalin priest and a master of Kung Fu. He uses many techniques that have been lost to man for centuries. He works in China town with an Apothicary called the Ancient. He helps the helpless.  
  
Capt. Simms: Peter's boss. She and Peter have a sort of relationship. An off and on kind of thing. She is bossy but can back up her attitude.  
  
Kermit: Kermit works with Peter. Kermit is an ex mercinary who is a computer expert. He always wears dark glasses so his enemy's cannot see his eyes. 


End file.
